


The Life of Alexandra Evans

by HaikyuuAnimeFan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuAnimeFan/pseuds/HaikyuuAnimeFan
Summary: Alexandra 'Alex', Lucas, Will, Mike and Dustin have been friends since they were kids. One night while playing D&D, something goes wrong and Will goes missing. The whole town of Hawkins, Indiana goes crazy trying to find him, along with the group of friends. Add in conspiracy and government and things are changing.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Original Female Character(s), Lucas Sinclair & Original Female Character, Mike Wheeler & Original Female Character(s), Will Byers & Original Female Character(s)





	The Life of Alexandra Evans

**Stranger Things**

**Chapter 1**

**Disappearing of Will Byers**

**November 6, 1983**

I hopped off my bike, leaving it with the other four. I realized I was the late one. Dustin, Lucas and Will were already here. I grinned in excitement. I hurried around to door and knocked loudly, jumping on the toes of my feet. A minute later, the door opened and it was Mrs. Wheeler. I grinned at her. "Hey, Mrs. Wheeler!"

Mrs. Wheeler smiled down at me. "Alexandra, you hear for the boys?"

I wrinkled my nose a little, no one really calls me that, everyone I know calls me Alex, but she always did. I nodded anyway. Grown-ups really don't get much. "Uh-huh." I pushed past her without seeing rude and ran to where I knew they'd be. I didn't want them to start without me. I bumped into Nancy. "Hey!"

She smiled a little, but mostly ignored me as she went up stairs. I shrugged, going down to the basement. I called as I got down. "You ready for some D&D?"

Mike and Lucas were setting up the board and Dustin and Will were talking about something. Dustin was also snacking on something. They all waved and said 'Hey'. Lucas said to me. "Why are you so late?"

I shrugged at him, sitting around the table. "Had something to do. Why's your sister such a weirdo?"

Lucas snorted and Mike said. "What? She always was."

Dustin shook his head, his curls flying a little from under his hat. "Nuh-uh."

Mike looked to argue and I said. "Dust's right. She wasn't always."

Dustin said. "She's not."

I was about to argue back, but Lucas banged his hand on the table. "Are we gonna start this Campaign or what?"

Will nodded, saying. "Yeah, let's play."

We all agreed loudly. I sat between Will and Dustin, my arms on each of their shoulders. We looked at Mike, waiting for him to start us off as he usually did.

Mike cleared his throat...

/ / / / / /

**10 Hours Later...**

I sat forward in my seat, tense, staring at the bored, just like the rest of my friends. It was Mike's go. "Something is coming, something is hungry for blood. A shadow grows on the wall behind you, swallowing you in darkness." He looked around at all of us and even if I knew Mike was doing this to be dramatic, it still made me even tenser. Mike continued. "It...is almost here."

Will asked, his voice excited. "What is it?"

I frowned, trying to think of what it could be on the top of my head. Dustin looked worried. "What if it's the Demogorgon?"

I flinched in shock and Will fell backward in his chair. Dustin let out a deep breath. "Oh, Jesus! We're so screwed if it's the Demogorgon!"

I smacked his shoulder and he yelped. "Don't say his name! You're giving us bad luck!"

I tugged on the headphones around my neck. Lucas rolled his eyes at us. "It's not the Demogorgon!"

While we were talking, Mike slapped a piece on the board. "An army of troglodytes charge into the chamber!"

I let out a sigh of relief, beyond happy it wasn't the Demogorgon.

Dustin made a sound. "Troglodytes?"

Lucas smirked. "Told ya!"

I made a face a him, sticking out my tongue. Lucas narrowed his eyes at me. Dustin laughed; Me, Will and Lucas joining him. I almost didn't hear Mike say softly. "Wait a minute. Do you hear that?" He looked around. We all stared. He went on. "That sound. Boom...boom...boom!"

I jumped back, my eyes wide. "Woah!"

Mike said. "That didn't come from the troglodytes. That came from something else."

I felt myself gulp a little, tugging on my headphones again. Don't tell me...

He slammed a piece down, his hand hiding it the last second. "The Demogorgon!"

I jumped back from the table, swearing. "Shit, Dustin!"

We all smacked the table, Dustin swore. "We're in deep shit!"

Mike shouted. "Will, your action?!"

My head snapped over to him, wondering what he'd do. _Attack or protection?_

Will cried out. "I don't know!"

Lucas shouted. "Fireball him!"

I looked back and forth between them, Will exclaimed. "I'd have to role a 13 or higher!"

Dustin said. "Too risky. Cast a protection spell."

Lucas scoffed. "Don't be a pussy! Fireball him!"

"Cast protection!"

My hands tugged at my headphones again. A smack hit the table, making us all jump. "The Demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering! It stops toward you! Boom!"

Lucas shouted. "Fireball him!"

Mike shouted. "Boom!"

Will sent me a panicked look. I tried to think of the best course of action. Dustin was right, it was extremely risky, but protection could only work for so long and using Fireball would end the Campain, but if he lost...I got it!

Me and Dustin called out. "Cast protection!" This will at least give us a fighting chance.

Mike yelled. "It roars in anger!"

Lucas sent me a look. "Really?!"

I snapped back at him. "It's the best course of action!"

Dustin yelled out. "Yeah, cast protection!"

Lucas yelled back at us.

Will then yelled. "Fireball!" He tossed the dice. Not my idea, but I bit my lip in worry, only to cry out in horror when they slid on the floor somewhere. We all jumped up out of our chairs, looking at the ground.

Lucas yelled. "Where'd it go!"

Will called. "I don't know!"

I knelt down with them, looking under the stairs. I heard Dustin call. "It is a 13?"

Will called out. "I don't know!"

I brushed my hands across the floor, finding nothing but dust. "You guys have any luck?"

I got a collective 'no'. I could heard Dustin yelling 'Oh my God' over and over. I called back. "Dustin! Shut up!" He was not helping, like at all.

We were all calling back to each other, trying to see if the other person could find them.

I heard. "Mike!"

I went back to my search, it was just Mike's mom. I moved to the right, hearing Mike sigh. "Mom! We're in the middle of a campaign!"

She replied. "You mean the end? 15 after."

Lucas snapped at us. "Oh my God! Freaking idiot!"

Mike darted up and I grimaced. "There goes our game."

Will sighed. "Why do we have to go?"

I shrugged, standing up. "It's late and a school night. Your mom's probably wonderin' where you are? Their's too."

Will shrugged, nodding. Will's mom is nice, a cool mom I guess. I don't have a mom, she died when I was little. Will then ducked down. "I got it!"

I crowded him a little, looking over his shoulder. "Really?! What is it, Will?!"

Dustin and Lucas crowded him too. Will asked. "Does a seven count?"

I made a face, turning away. Lucas asked. "Did Mike see it?"

Will shook his head. Lucas told him. "Then it doesn't count."

I snorted, Will'd probably tell Mike later. That's just how he is. They were putting their jackets on and I shrugged on mine. I followed them up the stairs and Dustin asked. "Yo, hey guys, doesn't anyone want this?"

I shook my head along with Will and Lucas. "No."

I turned back to him when they went up. "You comin', Dustin?"

He just waved a hand at me. "I will, in a minute."

I shrugged, wondering why he didn't leave the pizza with us, before shrugging to myself and going up the stairs. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler. I waved. "Bye, Mr. Wheeler, Mrs. Wheeler!"

Mr. Wheeler was doing something to the tv, not looking up. rolled her eyes, before smiling at me. "Goodbye, Alexandra. Be safe."

I called, leaving the house. "I will!"

I saw Will, Mike and Lucas outside by their bikes. They were going over the Campaign. It's shocking to realize that we'd play for 10 hours. The time just goes by so fast. I came over, throwing a leg over my bike, sitting on it. Will asked me. "Where's Dustin?"

I shrugged, but said. "He's comin'."

I was right, about a minute later, Dustin came out saying. "There's something wrong with your sister."

I smirked, that sounded like what I said before, I guess he went to give it to Nancy or something. Mike asked. "What are you talking about?"

Dustin told him. "She's got a stick up her butt."

I laughed at that. Dustin sent me a look. "Seriously!"

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, It's because she's been dating that douchebag, Steve Harrington."

I raised an eyebrow. "The high school guy who throws parties?"

Lucas nodded. "Uh-huh."

Dustin just said. "Yeah, she's turning into a real jerk."

I flipped on my light with the others. We all got them after we stayed up late without our parents. Mike exclaimed. "She always been a real jerk!"

Dustin shook his head. "Nu-uh. She used to be cool. Like the time she dressed like an elf for our Elder Tree Campaign."

Mike sighed. "That was four years ago!"

I shook my head. "I heard girls get stupid when they go to high school."

Lucas scoffed. "From who?"

I rolled my eyes at his disbelief. "I know a kid-seriously I do-anyway, his sister went weird after the 9th grade."

Dustin asked me. "You gonna get like that?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Hell no!"

He grinned at me. "Good."

I grinned back. I couldn't even think about not wanting to be friends with them anymore, no matter how old I got or if I was gonna be in high school. Lucas called out. "Later."

Him and Dustin pedaled off. I set my foot on the pedal and turned my head. "You coming, Will?"

He was standing by Mike. He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

I nodded, seeing how dark it was. "Well, I gotta go. See ya, Will, Mike!"

They said 'bye' back and I rode toward my house.

/ / / / / / / /

I locked up my bike by my house, pushing the old wire fence back. I hopped over the crack in the sidewalk. It's always been there, since I can remember. I moved the screen opening up the door. I shrugged my coat off, hanging it on a hook.

I lived in a simple house with my Dad, it was similar to Will's. It had two bedrooms though. The kitchen came into the living room and our two rooms and the bathroom were down the hall.

Dad was here, sleeping in front of the Tv, beer can in hand. He was wearing his uniform. He works at a factory in town. I grabbed a couple of beer cans, throwing them in the Can Trash Bin. When it gets full, he sends me to bring it in for money, now it's only half. I grabbed an apple, heading into my room.

After eating it and doing my bed stuff, I went to sleep.

/ / / / / / / /

I got ready for school. I yawned, walking out of my room, in jeans and a t-shirt. Dad was up, moving around it the kitchen. He had a potbelly, the kind you got from beer, dark brown almost black hair and light skin, paler then mine from being inside all time, in the house, somewhere else or at the factory.

He looked up as I came in, running a hand through his hair. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't see you come in."

I nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Yeah...uh, you were sleeping."

He frowned at me. "You can't do that, Alex."

I looked at him in surprise. "You waited up?"

I studied his frown, he didn't look mad or pissed off...

He shook his head. "What, no. But I expect you here, you hear me, Alex?"

It was my turn to frown at him. He snapped. " _Alexandra_!"

I grimaced, nodded. "Uh, yes, sir. Gotta go to school."

He nodded, seeing to calm down. "Then go on, I don't want a call saying you're late."

I nodded back, snatching my backpack and making sure my headphones were around my neck and my Walkman clipped to my belt. Music always calmed me, I had it on me, at all times. That was stupid, he was relaxed. I shook my head, unlocking my bike and heading to school.

I saw Lucas, Mike and Dustin locking in their bikes by the rack. I pedaled over, almost falling off. I frowned, looking around. I didn't see Will anywhere and he wasn't the type to be late. Mike said. "That's weird, I don't see him."

Lucas said. "I'm telling you, his mom's right. He probably came to school early."

I asked, frowning. "What's going on?"

Mike turned to me. "Mrs. Byers called my place, Will wasn't at home this morning."

I felt a bit worried. "You think so?"

Lucas nodded, but Mike looked unsure. Lucas said. "Yeah, he probably went to class early again."

Well, Lucas is right. That has happened before. Dustin laughed as we walked to the front of the school. "Yeah, he's always paranoid Gursky gonna give another pop quiz!"

I made a face. "I hope not." I hated those damn things. I laughed a little with him.

"Step right up ladies and gentleman!"

I made a bigger face, clenching my fists. I hated that kid, I really did. "Step right up and get your tickets for the freak show."

I was between Dustin and Mike.

Troy and his stupid friend, James stood, facing us. Both grinning in a mocking way. Troy sneered. "Who do you think would earn more money in a freak show?" He punched Lucas' shoulder. "Midnight." Mike backed up as he hit him. "Frogface." Troy smirked at me and I stumbled back as he pushed me. "He-She." I flushed red, I could feel my ears get hot. He hit Dustin too. "Toothless."

I glared at him, I hated when he called me that. Because of the way I acted and dressed, he called me that. Dustin glared over at them. "I told you a million times, my teeth are coming in. It's called Cleidocranial Dysplasia!"

James smirked, mimicking Dustin. "I told you a million times!"

Troy said. "Do the arm thing."

I rolled my eyes. Really? James snapped. "Do it, freak!"

I glared over at them. "Come on, really? Go screw yourself!"

I really hated it when they messed with my friends. Dustin put a hand on my shoulder with a sigh. "It's fine."

Troy shoved me backward and I stumbled, barely keeping my footing. Mike and Lucas stiffened, but stopped, knocking it would help me or Dustin. He took off his jacket, putting his arms forward and cracking them. They both grimaced. "Aw! It gets me every time."

I rolled my eyes again at them. They acted stupid about it, like he was eating worms or something. Some people can just do things that others can't. They were just idiots. A bunch of assholes.

Lucas scoffed. "Assholes."

I grumbled out. "Agreed."

Mike smiled a little at Dustin. "I think it's kinda cool. It's like you have superpowers or something. Like Mr. Fantastic."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they can't do it, so it's got to be cool."

I grabbed his bag and jacket to him. He nodded his head in 'thanks'. "Yeah, just wish I could fight evil with it."

I shrugged. "Whatever, let's head to class. We'll see Will soon too. At least he didn't have to deal with those idiot."

Lucas, Dustin and Mike agreed with me on that.

/ / / / / / / /

I was getting more worried because we didn't see Will. We sent each other worried looks, but we figured he was going to be okay. It was later in the day and we were sitting in Mr. Clarke's science class. He was cool for an adult, he was also our AV teacher for the AV club. Me, Will, Mike, Dustin and Lucas were part of the Club. As of now, we were waiting on new equipment for the Club, Mr. Clarke would tell us when it would come.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. I stood up, shoving my books in my bag. Mr. Clarke shouted over the bell. "Remember, finish Chapter 12 and answer 12.3 on the difference between an experiment and other forms of scientific investigation. This will be on the test, which covers Chapters 10 through 12." He muttered. "It will be multiple choice with a essay question."

I laughed a little, feeling bad for him. I knew I was going to ace the test, but other the five of us, not many paid attention to his class. I walked to the other, just as excited and knowing what they were thinking. Mike asked. "So, did it come?"

Mr. Clarke frowned. "Sorry, kids. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..."

My shoulder slumped in disappointment. How long was it going to take?!

Mr. Clarke grinned at us. "It came!"

I grinned back at him. "Really?!"

He nodded, still grinning. "Yes, it did."

My friends let out noises of excitement. We followed Mr. Clarke to the AV Room. Mike pushed and I sent him a glare, but we all came in. Mike sat down by the mike and Dustin and Lucas stood on either side of him. I stood behind him.

Mr. Clarke said. "Heathkit Ham Shack."

Mike muttered. "Woah!"

Mr. Clarke said. "Isn't she a beaut?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."

Mike put the headphones over his ears. Dustin twisted a dial. "I bet you can talk to New York on this thing!"

Mr. Clarke said. "Think bigger."

My head snapped up from where I was fiddling with a different knob. Lucas asked. "California?"

He grinned at us. "Bigger."

I called out. "England?"

At the same time, Mike exclaimed. "Australia."

Mr. Clarke nodded at both of us with a smile. Me and Mike said. "Woah."

I sighed. "I wish Will was here."

Lucas nodded, patting my shoulder. "Don't worry, when Will gets here, he will lose his shit!"

I nodded in agreement. I just hated doing stuff we all liked and then someone was missing.

Mr. Clarke said sharply. "Lucas!"

Lucas make a face. "Sorry."

Me and Dustin snickered. Mike turned the mike on. He said in a Australian accent. "Hello, this is Mike Wheeler, president of Hawkins Middle AV Club."

I snorted out a laugh and Dustin took the headphones from Mike to put on his own head. Mike laughed. "What are you doing?"

Most likely, to do the same thing. I was right as Dustin said in the same accent. "Hello, this is Dustin, and this is the secretary and treasurer of Hawkins Middle AV Club. Do you eat Kangaroo's for breakfast?"

I grabbed for them and Lucas had the same idea. "Hey, give it here!"

Lucas shook his head. "Nope, it's-"

The headphones and I looked over, it was the principal. He raised a hand and I dropped the headphones on the table. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow, Micheal, Lucas, Dustin and Alexandra."

I gaped a bit at him, ignoring the bit of annoyance I felt at him using my full name. I didn't like anyone calling me by it.

/ / / / / / / / /

Me and Mike sat between Lucas and Dustin, me on Dustin's side and Mike on Lucas'.

We were facing the Chief of Police, Chief Hopper, that's what everyone knows him as. A cop was also with him, writing on a pad. He was asking us about Will. It made me feel worried, like something did happened to him. We were all explaining about Mirkwood (not actually called that), but we named it that from The Hobbit. Will lived on that road. We just wanted to tell him what we could so he could find him. I knew Mike, Lucas and Dustin were getting as worried as I was.

Chief Hopper raised his hands, shouting. "Okay, okay, okay!" We all got quiet. "One at a time, alright? You." He pointed at Mike. "You said he takes what?"

i stopped myself from answering. Mike nodded. "Mirkwood."

The Chief stared. "Mirkwood?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah."

Chief Hopper was the kind of adult that you knew to be quiet around. The Chief turned to his cop. "You ever heard of Mirkwood?"

I rolled my eyes at that. The cop in blue shook his head. "I have not. That sounds made up to me."

I rolled my eyes and the Chief sent a warning look at me. I scowled at him. Lucas noticed and said quickly. "No, it's from the Lord of the Rings."

I shook my head at that and Dustin said. "Well, The Hobbit."

Mike sent him a look, knowing where this was going to go. I agreed with Dustin, but I wasn't going to say it right now. Lucas sighed in annoyance at him. "It doesn't matter!"

Dustin exclaimed. "He asked!"

Lucas sneered, mocking him. "He asked!"

I sighed and me and Mike shared a annoyed look. This is going to go on for forever. Mike said. "Shut up, guys!"

I nodded in agreement. "Seriously, this is not the time."

I looked over at the Chief, who was looking annoyed. "Hey! Hey! What did I say, one at a damn time! You!"

Mike said. "Mirkwood, it's a real road, it's just a name that's made up. It's where Cornwallis and Kerley meet."

Chief Hopper nodded his head. "Yeah, all right. I think I know that-"

Mike said. "We can show you if you want?"

The Chief snapped. "I said I know it!"

Mike stared at him. "We can help look."

Dustin smiled. "Yeah."

Chief Hopper shut us down. "No."

I scowled again. "No one knows Will better than us. We can help."

The guys all stared talking, agreeing with me. The chief said. "No. After school, you are all to go home. That means no biking to go looking for your friend, no investigating, no nonsense. This isn't no Lord of the Rings book."

Dustin said. "The Hobbit."

I groaned and Lucas reached over us and smacked him. "Shut up!"

Dustin reached over and smacked him back. I used my arms to push Dustin back. "Knock it off."

Mike said. "Shut up."

I glared at him. "We can help!"

Chief Hopper glared at me back. "No! Do I make myself clear?'

We all stared at him. He repeated him, saying slowly. "Do...I make myself clear?"

I stiffened, crossing my arms over my chest as me, Mike and Dustin said. "Yes, sir."

Lucas just said. "Yeah."

/ / / /

We headed back to class, still worried out of our minds. We just had to think of a way to find Will, but not get caught by the chief or any adult. We went home, stuck on what to do.

I was late and my Dad wasn't home yet. He worked in a factory, so sometimes he got home late. I was sitting in bed, trying to decide what to do, when I heard a static sound from my walkie. "Hello? Over."

"Alex, it me, meet me at my place. We're gonna look for Will. Over."

I frowned, that was Dustin. "We? Mike and Lucas too? Over."

He let out a sigh. "Of course, are you coming or not. Over?"

I hesitated, my Dad would be pissed if he found out I wasn't home again, especially with the talk we had this morning...but I had to help find Will. He was one of my best friends. I said. "Yeah, okay. I'll meet you in ten. Over."

Dustin made a happy sound. "Alright! Over and out."

I repeated after him. "Over and out." I shut the antenna, tossing the walkie on the bed.

I jumped out of bed, grabbing my backpack. I opened it and let all the books and papers fall out. I put my Dad's flashlight, a notebook and pen, my walkie, my Walkman and headphones and a water bottle in there, strapping it on my back and heading to Dustin's.

He was waiting for in me in front of his house, already sitting on the bike. "Hey, you made it!"

I waved my arms when I stopped. "Dude, shut up! Someone will hear us!"

Dustin made a face. "Sorry, sorry. Let's go meet Lucas and Mike."

I nodded, settling on my bike. "Shit, let's go. My Dad's gonna kill me if he gets home first."

We biked to a meeting location we set up for each other. As we biked to our friends, I felt a shiver go down my spine. It was creepy riding this late, even with our bike lights.

Dustin waved at Mike and Lucas when we saw them. "Hey!"

I steered my bike toward him, bumping it gently. "Man, be quiet."

Dustin said. "There's no one here!"

"You don't know that yet." We were closer to the woods.

Lucas yelled. "Hey, hello!? Knock it off!"

I shouted at him. "Stop yelling!"

Lucas exclaimed. "You're yelling at me!"

Mike waved his hands, rolling his eyes hard. "Hey, c'mon we have to find Will. Stop fighting." I grumbled at Lucas, who did the same, but we stopped. We had to do this for Will.

We were riding together on Mirkwood and Lucas said. "Aw man, this is it."

We stopped, getting off our bikes and saw the red and white police thing blocking our way. I sucked in a breath. "Well...let's go."

Dustin gulped and raised his hand when we heard thunder. "You feel that. Maybe we should go back." Part of me wanted to agree with him.

Mike shook his head. "No, Alex's right. We're not going back, just...stay close." Mike moved closer and said. "Stay on Channel 6. Don't do anything stupid."

I got off my bike, patting Dustin on the back. "Come on, Dust. Let's just go."

I reached in my bag for my flashlight, clutching it tightly. We hopped over the bar and I heard Dustin chasing us. "Hold on! Wait up!"

I cursed after a couple of minutes when the rain started pouring, Lucas joining me. Lucas said. "Dammit! It's going to Hell searching now!"

Mike called. "We have to keeping going!"

Dustin yelled, the rain making it hard to be heard. "I knew it! I told you it was going to rain, but you all didn't-"

Me, Lucas and Mike yelled. "Shut up, Dustin!" It was already nerve wracking enough with him going off on us.

We stomped through the forrest, shouting for Will.

"Will!"

"Byers!"

"Will!"

"I have you X-men 134! Guys! I really think we should turn back."

I hunched my shoulders from the rain pouring on us and shivered. I wiped my eyes of the rain. Lucas snapped. "Seriously Dustin! You wanna be a baby then go home already."

I squinted, by could barely see in front of me. "Maybe he's right. I mean, if we can't find him soon."

Dustin snapped. "I just being realistic, Lucas! Hey and Alex agrees with me!"

Mike retorted. "No, your just being a big sissy! But, Alex, if this is too much for you 'cause you're a girl, go home."

I glared at him as best as I could. "Wait a moment, I could handle whatever you can and ya know it!"

Mike shot back. "Prove it!"

I huffed. "I will! Let's go!"

Dustin said. "You ever think Will went missing because he ran into something bad? And we're going to the exact same spot he was last seen? And we have no weapons or anything!"

I jumped back, sending him a horrified look. "What, shut up, man!"

Mike and Lucas told him the same thing.

Dustin said. "I mean seriously! Does that seem sane to you?!"

Mike said."Just shut up."

Something rustled in the bushed and I jumped along with them, my feet stumbling on the mud. "W-what was that?"

Mike asked. "You guys hear that?"

We swung the flashlights when we heard another noise and I jumped when we saw a kid our age with buzzed dark hair and brown eyes. I yelped. "Ah!"

_What do we do now!?_


End file.
